womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Catherine Tyldesley
Catherine Tyldesley (born 17 September 1983) is an English actress and model. She is best known for playing Iris Moss in the BBC drama Lilies in 2007 and as Eva Price on the ITV soap oepra Coronation Street since 2011. Career Tyldesley's televisionCREDITS include Coronation Street, Holby City, Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps, Sorted, Florence Nightingale and Red Riding. She played the lead role of Iris Moss in the Liverpool-set BBC drama Lilies.[1] She also appeared in the comedy television pilot Guantanamo Phil, part of the Channel 4Comedy Showcase 2009.[2][3] In 2010, Tyldesley played the role of Abi Peterson in Emmerdale for two months. Tyldesley sings in the range of mezzo-soprano.[4] She has also modelled for theHouse of Fraser.[5] ''Coronation Street'' Tyldesley played a midwife in an episode broadcast on 13 January 2006. In May 2011, Tyldesley was cast in the regular role of Eva.[6] The actress began filming her first scenes that month.[6] During an interview with Digital Spy, Tyldesley revealed that there had been a lot of competition for the role of Eva and that she felt "incredibly lucky" to haveSECURED the part.[7] Tyldesley said she felt "nervous" when she first arrived on set.[8] Speaking to What's on TV, she said that she had a "mini freak out" when filming her first scenes in The Rovers. Tyldesley added that''Coronation Street'' is "absolutely legendary" and is thrilled to be a part of the cast.[8]After impressing producers, it was laterCONFIRMED that Tyldesley was to be kept on as a permanent member of the cast.[9] After signing a new six-month contract, an executive said that Eva will be involved in some "cracking" storylines towards the end of the year.[9] In May 2012, Tyldesley expressed her desire for a long-term stint on the show.[10] Speaking to the Daily Mirror, Tyldesley said "I've always wanted to be in Corrie. So when I got thePHONE call to tell me that I'd got the part, I was thrilled to bits."[10] She also added that Eva has got "so much scope".[10] Tyldesley at Manchester Pride 2011 on the Coronation Street float. Before she appeared on screen, Eva was described as being "feisty".[6] Tyldesley revealed more about her character, saying "Eva is a little bit of a princess! She's been spoiled rotten, so she's somewhat high maintenance and a little bit of a drama queen. She's definitely used to getting her own way."[7] The actress said her character adores her mother and they share a great relationship.[7] When Eva enters the show, her circumstances force her to be more angry than she normally is. Tyldesley said that Eva does have a softer side, which she believed viewers would see in the future.[7] When asked why Eva and Karl do not get along, Tyldesley said "I think it's because they're both quite similar. When Eva first joins the street, she's had a little bit of turmoil with past relationships and things like that, so I think she feels like she wants to be quite selfish at the moment, which annoys Karl. But she's always been full of self-importance because she's always been spoiled - she's not known any different."[7] Tyldesley revealed that Eva is not a lesbian character, despite a newspaper report, and that she definitely loves the boys.[7] When asked about Eva's type, Tyldesley said that they would have to be "on her wavelength" as Eva gets bored and frustrated with people who are not on her level.[7] In May 2012, Tyldesley commented that Eva's glamorous lifestyle can be "straining" and she enjoys time off work so she can wear normal and more comfortable clothes.[11] Personal life Tyldesley is from Walkden, Greater Manchester.[12][13] She attended St. George's RC High School andPendleton College before training at the Birmingham School of Acting (formerly the Birmingham School of Speech & Drama), graduating in 2005.[4][13] She currently divides her time between Walkden and London.[13] Tyldesley admitted in June 2012 that men do not approach her outside of Coronation Street and blamed her character in the series for putting men off.[14] Speaking to the Daily Mirror, Tyldesley said: "I'm so disillusioned with men at the moment. Possibly men are intimidated by my screen character, I don't know. I've been single for a while. I've been on a couple of dates, but it's been quite a long time now."[14] She is currently dating Tom Pitfield.[15] On 24 August 2014 Catherine announced she and Tom Pitfield were expecting their first child. She gave birth to a son, Alfie, on March 18 2015. As of September 2014 the couple are engaged [16] Filmography Guest appearances *''Loose Women'' (2011) - Guest *''I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here! NOW!'' (2011) - Guest panellist *''Life On Murs'' (2012) - Herself *''Lorraine'' (2012) - Guest *''Through the Keyhole'' (21 September 2013) - Guest panellist *''All Star Family Fortunes''[18] (17 February 2013 & 28 December 2013) - Contestant Category:1983 births